dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Agility/3
Introduction The advantage of an agility Sacrier lies in its ability to lock opponents in close combat. Agility from gear and Nimble Punishment boosts the damage of Assault or air-based daggers, while simultaneously increasing your control of position by giving you choice to move or lock opponents by staying next to them. Unlike strength Sacriers, agility Sacriers often will have a more limited damage output, as assault is the weakest of the early attack spells in a Sacrier's arsenol. Characteristics Your focus is, of course, Vitality. It always costs 1/2 point per point of vitality, and once you attain Punishment your damage output will be directly reliant on your Life points. Spells "Core" Spells These spells are used almost unanimously by agility Sacrier, and should usually be maxed as soon as possible (dagger skill before you start doing a critical hit build). "Flavor" Spells The following spells are used with varying degrees of frequency and emphasis. Spend points on those spells in this section that interest you, in whichever order seems best. Note: If you intend to get seriously involved in (especially guild-oriented) PvP, Life Transfer and Cooperation are very important. In PvE, not having them will limit your options some, but allow you to focus on other spells (making you stronger against the things you do fight). Also note: Dancing Sword, is often sufficient at level 3. Life transfer, and many spells not listed are completely functional at level 1. Gear Daggers tend to have the lowest crit rates, and a sizable crit bonus. At any point in time starting at about level 50 on up, you can switch over to a custom set with, usually +28 crits in total, a good agi dagger, and do some real damage with dagger skill. There are literally hundreds of Critical_hit_equipment, and it makes building your custom set fairly pick and choose and level dependent. The sets listed here in the reference sets exclude these sort of custom sets, as the level of bonus to criticals you must attain is very specific, and not a good general guide for a Sacrier. Afterwards are some critical build sets. Reference Sets Note *: If you wait 5 levels you can just go with the Turko Set instead, but its main advantages don't factor in until levels 60 and 70. Note **: You can get away with adding some more than this, but after 4 set pieces the bonuses go downhill (if you want the second MP just use the Eurfolles Daggers you've been lugging around for almost 20 levels by now). Critical Hits Sets Note *: At its best, this set is 220 agi, +8 damage, +40 health, and a 1/2 crit rate at 8-11 (+10 on crit) damage: average non-crits hits with weapon skill are 50.25, with your top output at 103 per crit -- without Nimble Punishment. Assuming you opt to use your nimble (and you have dancing sword/nimble punishment both to 5), but you have unmaged/average gear, expect crits to average 100. Note **: A little later you could air-mage some Blessdags. Note ***: If you have a set at 1/0 free crit without the amulet, you can upgrade to the Aerdala Amulet. Damage output is just under the damage from the earliest set with the brooch, and just over it with the amulet, but you don't get wisdom-gimped with the aerdala amulet. You're arguably not doing better than the reference sets above though, by level 70. Note ****: If you want the full Coco Blop set and still 9AP, you'll need King Jellix's Crown and your Rags both at perfect crits. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. As a general rule, you will need a lot of bread to level. A mountain of bread. As a Sacrier, you are the reason bread costs so much. Be prepared to carry around 100+ breads, pretty much at all times — not because you are going on a 6 month voyage and you need to stock up. That said, your punishments work even if your reduction negates the damage you take, so knowing when a mob will still try to hit at you, and having lots of spare resistance gear, makes good leveling sense. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete/Other builds * Sacrier/Agility/1: Boost Assault to maximum, then Nimble Punishment. * Sacrier/Agility/2: Comprehensive. * Sacrier/Agility/Bow/Dagger: Uses weapons. * Sacrier/Agility/Hidsad: * Sacrier/Agility/Daggers: * Sacrier/Agility/Perfect: Well explained and easy to do! * Sacrier/Agility/Assassin: Not that expensive and good damage.